Liduen Kvaedhí
by NidhwalValdr
Summary: -Ótimo.- Ela disse, percebendo que não poderia ganhar. Ele sorriu, vitorioso.- Mas – O sorriso dele murchou- VOCÊ vai dormir COMIGO na SUA cama.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, galera do fanfiction. Aqui eh o NidhwalValdr e essa aqui é a minha primeira fic publicada. Espero que deem um desconto e deixem reviews. Eu vou procurar postar semanalmente. Reviews sao importantes pra eu saber se devo continuar e se devo mudar alguma coisa. Pode ser que uma review mude a história inteira, adiantando ou atrasando algum acontecimento. Não vou ficar explicando personagem por personagem, pq eu vou fazer isso na eh a primeira fic de uma sehrie de 3, todas com o enredo basico definido. espero que gostem! Eu responderei todas as reviews que me mandarem. A fic eh pós-inheritance.

Disclaimer: Eu não sou dono desse universo e desses personagens, a exceção dos novos cavaleiros e outros personagens que inventei :D. Se fosse por mim Carn n teria morrido.

-Mantenha a espada mais levantada. Segure o cabe com mais firmeza. Coloque mais força nesse golpe! Não baixe a guarda. Não tente fazer esse movimento de novo sem que o inimigo abaixe a guarda antes! – Gritava Eragon, lá de cima da viga em que ficava sentado, olhando seus dois alunos lutarem um contra o outro.

-Sim senhor, ebithril. – Responderam ambos em uníssono.

Já fazia quase 23 anos desde que Eragon havia partido de Alagaësia. Já haviam vários Cavaleiros em Vroengard, mas menos do que Eragon esperava que houvessem. Havia apenas 2 Urgals Cavaleiros, 3 Anões, 5 elfos e 7 humanos. Eles foram divididos em turmas de 5, exceto os dois que lutavam agora em frente a Eragon.

Um deles se chama Vrael. Ele foi batizado em homenagem ao antigo líder dos Cavaleiros, o pai de Arya. Mas ao contrario de seu homogêneo, o seu dragão era negro, com as escamas dando um pequeno indicio de serem azuis, como um pequeno contorno azulado em volta do dragão, e escamas azul escuras na barriga, com os olhos verdes como folhas de uma macieira na primavera. Seu dragão se chama Islingr, que quer dizer portador da luz na Língua Antiga, pelo curioso fato de que mesmo sendo quase completamente negro, ainda brilhava como se suas escamas fossem feitas da mais bela das jóias, polidas pelos mais hábeis elfos. Ele tinha um rosto parecido com um príncipe de contos de fadas, tal como o pai. Ele é uma menino reservado e calculista.É inteligente, forte, hábil na magia e no manejo da espada.

Seu dragão era quase completamente diferente dele, era bem-humorado, engraçado, mas com garras e dentes tão afiados quanto navalha, e voava como Eragon nunca viu um dragão voar, incluindo Saphira.

A oponente de Vrael não era menas digna de nota. Se chama Katherine. Ela era a versão feminina do pai, mas tinha mudado a cor do cabelo para ruivo. Ela é simpática, divertida, forte e determinada. É habilíssima na arte do controle da mente. Seu dragão é fêmea e se chama Istalrí, que significa fogo. O fato de ambos os nomes dos dragões começarem com a mesma letra diverte Eragon. Katherine gosta sempre de tirar sarro de Vrael, em todas e em qualquer oportunidade, por considerá-lo um rival.

Istalrí tem escamas cor-de-rosa escuro nas costas e quase brancas na barriga e em volta dos olhos, o que gera gozação por parte de Islingr, e, por mais que Islingr seja majestoso, é a mais bela de todos os dragões de Vroengard. Se as escamas de Islingr brilham como jóias, as de Istalrí brilham como estrelas. Ela é vaidosa e cheia de si, o que provoca brincadeiras por parte de Islingr. Ela resolve quase todos os seus problemas ateando-lhes fogo e é tão boa em lutar com dentes e garras quanto Islingr em voar.

A luta prosseguia com Vrael tendo vantagem em quase todos os movimentos, dominando a luta. O fato de ter herdado o talento do pai pra luta, um dos melhores espadachins de toda Alagaësia, ajuda bastante. O formato da lamina de sua espada é igual a do pai, pelo fato de durante toda a sua infância ter sido treinado por ele, e sua lamina é negra como piche, com as bordas levemente azuladas.

A lamina de Katherine é comprida e fina. Mesmo com o fato de o pai dela ser um exímio espadachim, ela não treinou durante a infância como Vrael, ficando assim em desvantagem perante o menino que é alguns meses mais velho. Por causa da idade aproximada, e pelo fato de ambos serem humanos, fez com que crescessem como irmãos durante o duro treinamento. Isso faz com que a disputa fique ainda mais pessoal.

Eragon secretamente torcia para a menina, pelo fato de que Vrael quase sempre ganhar. Katherine desferiu um golpe lateral, visando a costela do menino mais velho, que tinha baixado repentinamente a guarda, após desferir um golpe por cima da cabeça. Ela atacou-lhe com uma velocidade quase élfica, mas foi detida pela espada de Vrael, que era mais forte e mais rápido que ela. Ele desferiu um contra-ataque visando o abdômen de Katherine. No ultimo momento ela desviou a espada dele, que passou a centímetros do colete de couro que ela usava. Eragon soltou um gemido baixinho de surpresa.

Isso foi o bastante para que Vrael se desconcentrasse e olhasse para ele, no alto da viga que Eragon estava.

Katherine aproveitou-se disso e lhe desferiu um golpe em direção ao pescoço. Parou a escassos centímetros da pele dele, depois tocou-lhe levemente a pele.

-Morto. – Ela sussurrou, com um sorriso de vitória no rosto.

-Ah, qual é. Não valeu, Kath! Ebithril me distraiu! – Ele exclamou, indignado.

-Mesmo assim, ninguém te mandou olhar pra ele. Eu ganhei honestamente, vamos, admita! – Ela lhe deu um soco amigável no ombro, como sempre fazia quando ganhava dele em alguma coisa.

-Nunca! Você trapaceou! Voc...

-Basta. – Disse Eragon, cheio daquela discussão. – Você perdeu, Vrael. – Depois lhe deu um sorriso, e olhou para Katherine, conspirador. – Admita vamos. Quero acabar logo com isso e ir jantar.

Vrael olhou de um para o outro, traído. Então sorriu, e deu de ombros.

-O.K. Você ganhou.

- Vamos, tenho fome e acho que não vai sobrar maçãs se não formos impedir que Beor as coma a todas. –Disse seguida puxou o braço de Vrael e desatou a correr em direção ao refeitório recém-construido.

Eragon franziu a sobrancelha ao ouvir o nome, então lembrou-se que se tratava do terceiro anão que ingressou na ordem, Guntcarn, que foi nomeado assim porque seu avô era sacerdote de Gûntera e era careca. Vrael e Kath lhe deram esse apelido por ele ser grande nos padrões anões e ser corpulento. Em seguida riu e deu de ombros, se dirigindo ao palácio onde morava com Saphira, Arya e Fírnen.

Arya e Fírnen chegaram 5 anos após eles partirem. Ela havia nomeado Däthedr o novo rei, e agora atuava como conselheira, de modo que podia ajudar seu povo, mas também podia morar em Doru Areaba. Assim que chegou ela foi voando, literalmente, de encontro de Eragon. Ambos sabiam os sentimentos que um nutria pelo outro e decidiram ficar juntos. Agora eles estão ao equivalente humano a casados. Mesmo nos padrões elfos o relacionamento é sério.

Eragon abriu as gigantescas portas feitas de mármore e se deparou com o cheiro do guisado maravilhoso que somente Arya sabe fazer, e que, se dependesse de Eragon, ele só comeria aquilo para o resto da vida, que poderia durar mil anos ou mais. Arya estava sentada em frente a lareira que usavam tanto para cozinhar quanto para se aquecer no inverno.

Saphira e Fírnen não estavam lá, estavam no seu ninho, no centro de Vroengard. Saphira havia posto ovos e eles estiveram lá a semana inteira, por isso Eragon não se admirou de não encontrá-los nas suas camas espacialmente feitas pra eles, do lado da lareira.

-Ola Eragon. – Saudou-o Arya, com um sorriso no rosto

-Oi querida. – Disse Eragon, vendo as narinas de Arya dilatarem-se ao ouvir o apelido.

-Eragon, você sabe que não gosto que me chame assim. Não sou uma humana frágil.- Ela olhou com uma ferocidade no olhar que teria feito o maior dos homens tremerem. Mas não Eragon, afinal ele a chamava assim todo dia, senão chamava de coisa pior.

-Eu sei, mas eu gosto de chamar-lhe assim.- Arya enrubesceu e Eragon lhe mandou seu melhor sorriso de galanteador. Falhando miseravelmente.

-Eragon, você quer dormir com Saphira e Fírnen, de novo?

-Não, esta confortável aqui.- Ele sentou-se ao lado dela e lhe passou o braço pelo ombro. Ela aninhou-se como um novelo no peito dele.

-Falando nisso, Eragon. Quanto tempo eles vão ficar lá fora?

-Acho que não vão demorar muito a voltar.- Ele lhe disse, levantando e servindo o guisado aos dois.

Eles voltaram a se sentar no sofá em frente a lareira, depois de terminarem de comer, lavar e guardar toda a louça. Eragon convocou um cobertor para se protegerem do frio do inverno por começar.

Mal eles tinham se coberto quando ouviram batidas na porta lateral.

-Entrem, esta aberta. - Eragon exclamou.

Em seguida entraram Vrael e Kath, conversando baixinho em tom conspirador. Estavam ambos corados como se tivessem pego sol demais no rosto. Vrael sorriu e disse:

-Hey, pai, a Kath pode dormir aqui hoje? É que ela tem tidos pesadelos ultimamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Ola, estou aqui de novo enchendo o saco de vocês. Decidi que vou postar na quarta E na sexta, até ficar mais ou menos perto de onde eu to escrevendo. Espero que mesmo que você leia e não deixe review, você conte da fic pra outras pessoas. Respondendo a review:

**BarbieProngsPotterSalvatore**: Oi *-*. Que bom que você gostou :D. Não, ele não é completamente humano. Não, eles não são irmãos. Espero que continue lendo, que mande reviews, que espalhe aos sete ventos a fic, e principalmente que goste! Você não sabe o quanto fiquei feliz com a sua review. Me segue no twitter pq la eu coloco qnd vou postar e talz OttavioCoelho. Espero que curta mais esse cap.

Emfim, sem mais delongas o capitulo tão (não) aguardado:

-Claro, Vrael.- Em seguida lhe mandou um olhar conspirador e estendeu a mente até sentir a dele. Parou quando sentiu a musica da mente dele.

_Pegadooooorr..._

_Pai!_

_Hmmm, seu safadênho._

_Pai! Ela é minha melhor amiga e..._

_Ela é gata pra caramba, não negue._

_Olha, pai, eu..._

"_quero pegar ela e nunca mais soltar." Eu sei filho, eu sei._

_Pai!_

Vrael parecia uma cereja madura, de tão vermelho que estava. Kath franziu a sobrancelha e olhou para ele, desconfiada.

Eragon se retirou da mente de Vrael, gargalhando internamente. Em seguida foi a vez de Arya lhe tocar a mente. Vrael se retraiu ao sentir a mente da mãe roçar na sua, mas não conseguiu impedi-la.

_Filho, eu sei que para os padrões humanos você já é adulto e tudo mais..._

_Mãe, eu..._

_... e eu sei que você gosta da Kath e tudo o mais..._

_Mãe! Eu..._

_... mas se você magoá-la, você vai se ver comigo e com o pai dela, ta me entendo? E você vai.._

_MÃE, EU SOU UM AMIGO DELA._

_Não grita comigo moleque! Sou mais velha que você e bem mais sábia!_

Dizendo isso se retirou da mente da garoto, que parecia que ia ter a cabeça explodida, de tanto sangue que tem nela. O garoto desejou boa noite aos pais e puxou a menina escada acima, em direção ao seu quarto.

Seu quarto era como qualquer outro quarto de Cavaleiro, simples e voltado para o estudo. Na parede a direita era completamente feita de buracos na parede, repletos de pergaminhos. A esquerda era tomada por uma escrivaninha que tomava toda a extensão da parede. A mesa estava repleta de pergaminhos, desenhos, textos, atividades escritas e materiais de artesanato. Na parede ao fundo havia um buraco onde Islingr podia entrar e um pufe gigante para ele descansar. No fundo a direita tinha uma escada circular que subia para o quarto de descanso.

O quarto de descanso era tão simples quanto o quarto de estudo. A esquerda tinha uma cama grande o bastante para um Kull se deitar. A cama era a parte preferida de Vrael, seu orgulho. Ele passava as horas livres entre estudos e pequenas aventuras com Kath deitado na cama, lendo. A direita tinha uma cama ainda maior e redonda, destinada a Islingr. No chão havia um tapete comprado das tribos nômades, e no teto havia um lustre comprado dos piratas do sul. Havia na parede do fundo uma porta que levava ao banheiro feito a moda élfica. Na canto perto da cama tinha a armadura de Vrael dentro de uma redoma. Sua armadura era feita do melhor metal existente, depois do Aço Estelar. Era feita a moda élfica também, feita de escamas. Por baixo da armadura ele usava uma roupa de couro, que seu pai fez a partir do dragão Shruikan. O fato de sua roupa ser feita de couro de dragão o enojava, mas ele gostava da roupa mesmo assim, era confortável e resistente a magia, cortes e fogo.

Katherine deixou sua trouxa de roupa em cima da cama dele e olhou o quarto dele, admirada. Vrael enrubesceu.

-Tem um banheiro ali, se quiser se banhar e trocar a roupa.- Ele lhe disse, apontando para a portinha na parede. Ela agradeceu, pegou a trouxa e foi em direção ao banheiro.

Vrael aproveitou a deixa e desceu para pegar um colchão e cobertas extras. Ele pegou seus pais no flagra, em uma demonstração clara e publica de afeto.

Enojado, Vrael voltou para o quarto. Deixou as coisas no chão e procurou Katherine com o olhar. Percebendo que Kath tinha saído do banheiro e estava na varanda, ele pegou seu pijama e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Se banhou, fez a barba com magia e colocou o pijama. Mesmo sendo sua mãe uma elfa, e seu pai um meio elfo, ele conservou a capacidade de ter pelos no rosto.

Quando saiu do quarto se deparou com Kath arrumando uma cama com as coisas que ele trouxe, ao lado da sua. Ela usava somente uma camisola fina e um pequeno short de pijama, e ele percebeu que seu pai tinha razão, como sempre. Ele a encarou como se ele fosse um dragão e ela, um feldûnost. Ao perceber que ele saiu do banheiro e a encarava, Kath corou. Ela o encarou como ele estava a encarando, percebendo que ele não usava nada alem de calças e roupa intima, deixando o torso e braços definidos pelo treinamento descobertos. Ele corou. Quando ela estava começando a lhe dar uma bronca, por lhe encarar assim, ele percebeu o que ela estava fazendo.

-O que você pensa que esta fazendo?- Ela lhe encarou, incrédula.

-Estou arrumando minha cama horas.- Ele corou ainda mais.

-Eu trouxe essa coisas pra MIM. VOCÊ vai dormir na minha cama.- Ela corou.

-Ora, porque? Não precisa, eu durmo aqui mesmo.

-Não mesmo. EU durmo ai. VOCÊ dorme ali.- Ele falou, apontando pra própria cama.

-Ótimo.- Ela disse, percebendo que não poderia ganhar. Ele sorriu, vitorioso.- Mas – O sorriso dele murchou- VOCÊ vai dormir COMIGO na SUA cama.-Ele corou como um pimentão.

-Não precisa, eu durmo aqu...

-Não me faça repetir. Você sabe muito bem que na cama cabe nós dois.

Relutante, Vrael aceitou e se deitou do lado dela na cama.

-Você percebe como isso é estranho, né Kath?

-Sim. É estranho o fato de eles ainda não terem voltado, faz uma semana, por Deus!

-Não isso. O fato de nós dois estarmos deitados lado a lado na mesma cama, sendo que eu estou SEM camisa.

-Ah, isso? Não acho não. Mas acho que Lira realmente ia adorar.

Vrael corou.

Lira era uma Cavaleira elfa que ficava dando em cima de todos os Cavaleiro homens, principalmente Vrael. E até tinha tentado lhe roubar um beijo, falhando miseravelmente.

-É, pode ser que sim.

-Vamos, admita, você sabe que ela passaria por todo o treinamento três vezes só pra estar no meu lugar.

-Você não acha estranho o fato de ambos ainda não terem voltado?

-Acho, mas não mude de assunto. Admita que gosta dela!- Ela lhe dava um olhar maroto, mas ele conseguia ver a ansiedade pros trás da mascara de divertimento. Ele se aproximou mais dela, ficando a escassos centímetros.

-Você sabe que eu não gosto dela. Que eu gosto de outra pessoa.- Ele se aproximou mais, a ponto de poder contar cada cílio no olho dela.

-Ah é? Então de quem você gosta?- Dessa vez foi ela que se aproximou mais.

Estavam a apenas cerca de 5 centímetros de distancia. Ela podia sentir a respiração dele, e sentir seu cheiro forte e almiscarado. Claramente masculino. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele podia sentir seu hálito quente e seu cheiro de flores, como se ela passasse o tempo livre deitada no jardim do palácio em que ele morava.

Estava ambos de olhos fechados, seu lábios quase se tocando, 3 centímetros, 1 centímetro, e então...

Eles se sobressaltaram ao ouvir o barulho de pingos de chuva grossos na enorme janela que dava pra varanda. Era provavelmente a ultima chuva antes do inverno e tinha chegado justamente quando estavam quase lá.

Ambos se afastaram repentinamente, corando até a raiz do cabelo.

-Boa noite, Vrael.

-Boa noite, Kath.


	3. Chapter 3

Oie, de novo. Desculpe pela demora. Eu estava na casa da minha vó e eu voltei esse final de semana, fiquei quase dois meses la =P. Mas pra compensar tem mais um cap. Amanhã de manhã ou hoje vai ter outro, pq esse é pequeno. Vamos a review ( falem da fic pra todos!):

**BarbieProngsSalvatore**: heeeeeeey. Obg pela review, e bom q vc gostou!. Tem mais Eragon de onde veio esse. Eu acho que depois de tanto tempo isolado e tanto tempo entre humanos a Arya e o Eragon se deram ao luxo de serem como quisere. O Vrael era msm pai dela. Obg pelas dicas *-* Espero q curta o cap :D

Kath acordou sem saber onde estava.

Ela acordou, mas não abriu os olhos. Estava tão bom ali, com aquele travesseiro com o cheiro do cabelo do Vrael e...

Espera ai, por mais que ela gostasse do cheiro, o travesseiro dela não tinha o cheiro dele, tinha o cheiro dela! Então ela lembrou-se de tudo: de como falou pra ele que tinha tido pesadelos; como ele a chamou pra dormir na casa dele e ela aceitou; o momento tenso com os pais dele; o quarto dele; ele sem camisa; a conversa; o quase-beijo...

Relutante ela abriu os olhos, olhou para os lados e não o viu. Sorriu, não sabia se podia olhar nos olhos dele depois da noite anterior. Levantou, se banhou e colocou uma roupa mais decente. Desceu as escadas e também não encontrou ele no quarto de estudos. Deu de ombros e desceu as escadas e atravessou O Corredor em direção a cozinha.

O Corredor tinha em uma das suas paredes um friso parecido com os que os anões tem no seu templo. Era feito de maneira semelhante e contava a história completa na guerra contra Galbatorix. Como Eragon achou o ovo de Saphira, até a batalha final contra Galbatorix, embora não mostra como Eragon ficou tão poderoso e onde achou os ovos, porque é um segredo compartilhado somente com Cavaleiros já formados. E na atual Ordem só tinha um Cavaleiro formado além de Arya, Murtagh e o próprio Eragon. Mas por causa de sua posição privilegiada ela sabia da história completa, incluindo esse segredo em especifico.

Ela chegou na cozinha e o aroma de comida chegou até suas narinas e ela foi correndo em direção da mesa, ansiosa pelo desjejum. Eragon, Arya e Vrael saudaram-na com um "Bom dia, flor do dia" animado, ah como ela amava essa família. Só então percebeu que quem fazia a comida não era Arya, que era uma eximia cozinheira, nem Eragon, que sabia se virar muito bem na cozinha, graças a Brom, mas Vrael. Ele estava em frente a um fogão a lenha, ocupado em fazer a comida, vegetais grelhados para Eragon e Arya, bacon e omeletes para ela e ele, que mesmo sendo Cavaleiros tinham mantido o habito de comer carne. Quando se virou percebeu que ele continuava com a calça de pijama e sem camisa, mas com um avental escrito "Beije o cozinheiro" na língua antiga. Ela riu

-Não sabia que você cozinha, Vrael.- Ele lhe retribuiu o sorriso, com um maroto e safado.

-E eu não sabia que você falava dormindo.

Kath corou.

-Meu Deus, o que foi que eu disse?- Ela perguntou para ele, mas foi Eragon que respondeu, para a sua surpresa.

-Bem, hoje eu fui te acordar. Mas você parecia estar em um sonho tão bom que eu tive pena de te acordar. Você falava algo como: "Ah, me beije Vr..."

-O.K. entendi.-Ela disse, carrancuda. Ela e Vrael coraram, Eragon soltou uma gargalhada e Arya deu um pequeno sorriso maroto.

-Ah, como é bom ser pai.- Eragon disse, sorrindo feito idiota, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e quase se desequilibrando.

-E vocês dois – Arya disse, apontando para Katherine e Vrael.- É melhor irem arrumando as coisas porque hoje vocês tem aula de magia e Blödhgarm não admite atr...

Ela foi interrompida pelo som de bater de asas, que vinha do lado de fora. Todos se dirigiram para o quintal a tempo de ver Islingr e Istalrí pousarem, o que realmente é lindo de se ver.

Ambos tinham atingido a maturidade e a uma semana atrás Istalrí testou Islingr. Ele passou pelo teste e agora ambos estavam juntos, esperando a nova ninhada. Istalrí tinha passado a semana inteira se gabando para os outros dragões que Islingr Vôo das Sombras, o melhor dragão de Vroengard no quesito vôo, era seu, e só seu. Islingr por sua vez passou a semana dizendo para todos que quisessem ouvir, e vários que não queriam, que a mais bela dos dragões, depois de Saphira, a Istalrí Escamas Brilhantes é a mãe da sua primeira ninhada.

Assim que pousaram os seus respectivos Cavaleiros correram pra eles, perguntando com estavam e como passaram a noite. _Não acho que você vai querer saber os detalhes da noite, cara, se é que você me entende. Istalrí fez aq... _começou Islingr_ Já entendi, mano, não precisa contar todos os detalhes_.

_E você, como foi a noite, pequenina? Porque, você sabe, Islingr é realmente maravilh..._

_Minha noite foi boa. _Interrompeu ela, corando. Ao perceber que Vrael também corava, Istalrí projetou sua mente até a de Kath, antes que ela pudesse esconder as memórias._ Menina! Depois você precisa me contar t-u-d-o amore! _Ela falou, mesmo sabendo tudo o que se passara, queria saber da boca dela.

Enquanto isso Islingr estufava o peito como um pavão, ao ouvir o que Istalrí falara dele.

_Pode parar com isso, cara. Ela já sabe o quão poderoso você é, e os outros dragões podem te atacar achando que é um pavão._ Vrael disse, rindo por dentro._ Eu consigo voar muito melhor que um pavão, muitíssimo obrigado._

Eragon e Arya observaram essa troca de pensamentos, silencioso. Até que Eragon falou.

- Tem tido noticias de Saphira e Fírnen, Islingr?

_Por acaso tenho sim, papai e mamãe tem ficado bastantes ocupados,_ _não parecem que vão voltar tão cedo._


End file.
